A Nightmare Halloween (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Nightmare Halloween. One night around Ponyville, Princess Yuna and her friends were enjoying a special Nightmare Night and Halloween. Princess Yuna: Well, Tonight is Nightmare Night and Halloween. Gosalyn Mallard: And we got the best costumes yet. Webby Vanderquack: I am so ready for this. Princess Luna: Have fun, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I will, Mama. Princess Flurry Heart: Let's go. As they got costumes, They got out trick or treating. At the Golden Oak Library, Everyone else was getting ready for Halloween and Nightmare Night. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Who's it coming, Grubber? Grubber: It seems Yuna and her friends are coming. So, Grubber brought out some candies as Fizzlepop finished decorating. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Lights, Check. Fog machine, Check. Ecto-1, Check. With one ring on the doorbell, Grubber answers it as everything was finished. Nyx: Trick or treat. Grubber: Here ya go, One for each of ya. Sunbeam: Wow! Wow! Princess Yuna: May we come in? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Be our guests. So, Yuna and her friends went inside the library. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Wow! Look at those skulls, ghosts, ghouls, bats, goblins, Halloween lights, orange and black streamers, gremlins and Halloween movies. Louie: This is so gonna be a very scary Halloween! Vanellope von Schweetz: Speaking of scary, Where's the horror section? Sensei Wu: Why not check the basement yourselves, Nyx? Nyx: Right, Wu. So, They went down the basement. In the basement, Stygian made a surprising spell to make the Pony of Shadows illusion. Stygian: Happy Nightmare Night! Princess Yuna: You too. At last, The Nightmare Halloween Night has begun. As for Mater, He played a trick on Red as the song, "Behind the Clouds" was played. Mater: (chuckles) Then, Luigi and Guido were setting up the tires. Mater: (pops out and laughs ad Luigi and Guido fainted) Later, He scares Sally by using traffic cones as fangs. Mater: (cackles) Sally Carrera: (gasps) Mater: (laughs) Then, Mater tries to scare Lizzie but still sleeping. Mater: Boo! (kept on trying to scare her) Finally, He pulled the Organic Fuel reappearing prank of Fillmore. Mater: (chuckles) Pretty soon, Yuna and her friends have gone through the Haunted Maze. Princess Yuna: That Haunted Maze was so spooky. Gideon Gleeful: I'm freakin' out already. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Don't be a scaredy cat. Then, Mater spooked Gideon out of nowhere. Mater: RAWR!!!! Gideon Gleeful: (screams) Mater: (laughs) Then, Everyone and Everypony else laughed at what scared Lil'Gideon. Later, They begin all kinds of games for Halloween and Nightmare Night. Princess Celestia: (has her blindfold on) I'm ready, Luna. Princess Luna: Now, Go. So, Celestia got the horn on the alicorn the right way. Princess Celestia: (takes her blindfold off) I did it. Princess Luna: Your turn, Yuna. As Yuna used her Psychic Magic, She pinned the horn on the same right way her aunt did. Princess Yuna: How did I do, Mama? Princess Luna: You did great. Finally, Princess Luna, Prince Hiro, Jack Skellington, Sally, Count Dracula and Darkwing Duck started hosting the Halloween and Nightmare Night Party. Princess Luna: Ladies and Gentlemen, Mares and Gentlecolts. We hope you all have a Happy Nightmare Night. Hiro: And a Happy Halloween. Jack Skellington: Be sure to enjoy your treats. Sally: And have lots of fun. Count Dracula: Happy Nightmare Halloween Night. Darkwing Duck: (appearing with his trademark smoke) I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the monster that crawls out on Halloween and Nightmare Night. I am Darkwing Duck! At last, Everyone and Everypony cheered at them for their host. Soon, It was time to tell some ghost stories. Dipper Pines: Happy Halloween, Everyone! Cruz Ramirez: You too. Sheriff: Holley, Cruz. Have I ever told y'all the story of the Ghostlight? Holley Shiftwell: What is it? Cruz Ramirez: Yeah, What is the Ghostlight? Mabel Pines: You have got to tell them that story, Sheriff. Sheriff: Okay Mabel. The Ghostlight is a glowing orb of blue translucent light that haunts these very parts. Cruz Ramirez: Is it a myth or is it real? Sheriff: It is real! As shocked at they were, Sheriff told them the whole story of the Ghostlight. Sheriff: It all started on a night like tonight. The song dogs were wailin' at the moon off Cadillac Range while the summer wind blew hot like ths breath of Zozobra. A young couple was headed down this very stretch of the mother road when they spotted an unnatural blue glow, and all that was left were two out-of-state license plates. So remember: The one thing that angers the Ghostlight more than anything else is the sound of clanking metal. Mater: (gasping and rattling) Ah! (rattling and gasping) Ohh! (rattling) Sheriff: As you head home tonight, Keep an eye out. The Ghostlight could be anywhere. Princess Yuna: That doesn't sound scary to me, Sheriff. Sheriff: Oh really, Princess Yuna. And I suppose you got a good scary story? Princess Yuna: Maybe, The Curse of the Clinchfield. Princess Solarna: Don't bring it up, Baby Sister! Clinchfield 311 a.k.a. Demon 311 may come here and she will curse those locomotives and the railways! Princess Yuna: As if you had the guts to face her, Big sis. So, Yuna begins telling the whole story. Princess Yuna: On October 31st, 1957, one stormy night on Halloween, the Driver came to tell Clinchfield 311 about the stormy news. Clinchfield 311 felt disappointed and was preparing to take the logs. During the run, 311 is doing very well traveling 15 miles an hour. The correct speed to travel on the middle of the river campion, when she started the long climb up the mountain it was still raining lightly. Now being followed by the rubbling sounds of thunder and whistling winds. She and her driver arrived at the logging camp at black wolf mountain right on time. After being served and check by her crew 311 was prepared to take the other trains plugging cars back to Canton. However there was a short delay as the signal to give the all-clear had malfunctioned, it was repaired but this only made 311 late for her return journey. Not long after she left the logging camp and started down the scent, the weather changed for the worst. While heading to deliver the logs in the mountain, the storm has gotten much worse causing the major flash floods washing away the trees and rocks causing them to plunge to the raging river below, pulling them downstream and destroyed the old bridge. Just then Clinchfield 311 appears out of the tunnel running late as she tried to stop but she, her driver and the cars carrying logs plunge down to the river and kills her. The next day, no word of 311 was heard. As the minutes turn into hours, great concern groups and crew were dispatched to a search-and-rescue operation. By the time they arrived they only see the bridge was collapsed, they search toward the river and they haven't found Clinchfield 311, yet there is no indication that the train may have gone over it, other than the bridge itself. Whatever happened to her and her crew they have vanished into thin air. After a new and stronger bridge was finished constructed, strange event begin to occuered. A year after the accident, a freight train was heading towards the same bridge where 311 had disappeared. Then they stop and see a headlight, hearing a bell ring and the demonic whistle, but they have vanished together without a trace. Many reports have seen the ghost engine was trying to get to the other side of the bridge, but never reaches it. On every night, on Halloween night, if some trains goes alone to the mountain line of the highland valley logging and mining company railroad. They might hear the crying of the whistle and the wind, if they're brave enough to walk the line during the thunderstorm, you might just get a glance of a 4-8-2 with a blood red headlamp as it fly's past you at track speed its whistle screaming into the distance only to vanish in the night. Snowdrop: (gasps) That sounds terrifying. Pharynx: (scoffs) That's nothing compare to the Old Car Graveyard. Lightning McQueen: The Old Car Graveyard?! Fillmore: I sure like to hear a scary one like that, Man. Sarge: Give it a rest. Pharynx: It all started one night on Halloween, There were a lovely couple who were about to have a get together on their own. Then suddenly, Ghostly Spirits of the Night came out of nowhere scaring them. When the fog appears, It was too late for the couple to come out alive! Emerald: (gasps) What happened? Pharynx: No one knows, Emerald. But on Halloween Night, The ghostly spirits will fly out of the grave to extract their vengeance. Mater: (gasps) But tonight is Halloween Night. Pharynx: Then you better hope they won't be coming, Mater. Josephine: Well, My dad has told me his Engine Ghost Story last year. Prince Edmond: Tell us, Josephine. Ramone: I can hardly wait to hear that. Josephine: They say on every Halloween night, A Ghost Engine returns to Smelter's and looking for a lost whistle. Angus: How come, Josephine? Josephine: Well, Uncle Thomas was alone at Smelter's Shed. According to the story, the engine returns every Halloween to haunt the scrapyards, trying to look for his lost whistle. He later teased Uncle Percy, saying he thought it was real, but he learned his lesson after remaining behind at the Smelters to take a special load and thinking that some chains touching his cab were ghostly fingers. He then believed that a whistle in the shed was the ghost's lost whistle, forcing him to race out of the smelters, frightened. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Sounds very intense. Daffodil: Oh yeah? Just wait until you hear about the ghost story my daddy told me. Prince Edmond: ???, . Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225